Casi una estrella
by July-duendecillo
Summary: Shikamaru no le gustaban las estrellas, eran problemáticas pero si Temari quería una estrella entonces haría lo imposible por una estrella fugaz para cumplir su deseo...o casi una. One-shot.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro._

* * *

_**Casi una estrella…**_

Temari sintió como si sus piernas fueran gelatina y el corazón se le paraba, además que le costaba respirar. Solo atinó a dejar el teléfono en su lugar aún aturdida por la llamada recibida del hospital. Kankuro paró de comer su trozo de pizza para prestar atención al estado tan extraño y devastado que tenía su hermana. La rubia observó a al muchacho con ojos llorosos.

-Temari-llamó preocupado-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó levantándose.

-Es Gaara, tuvo un accidente cuando iba en su moto-murmuró-Está a punto de entrar a cirugía-se agarró de la encimera para no caer.

-Oh Kami-dijo Kankuro abriendo los ojos como platos-¡Tenemos que ir al hospital, ahora!-exclamó exaltado saliendo de la cocina.

-Tú conduces-puntualizó yendo a la sala para tomar su bolso y las llaves de su auto. No tenía tiempo para desmoronarse, necesitaba ser fuerte. Ella era la mayor.

Temari le lanzó las llaves a Kankuro antes de salir. Ambos entraron al auto de la mayor partiendo a toda velocidad al Hospital General de Sunagakure. Salieron como rayos del vehículo directo a la entrada, en la sala de espera se encontraban los amigos de su hermano y la novia de este, Matsuri, quien lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada de una chica de ojos lila.

Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Gaara y él que parecía más racional en medio del mar de llanto y suplicas que había en esa área, se acercó a ellos y les explicó que había pasado, como se encontraba el pelirrojo y hace cuanto entró a cirugía. Una vez que terminó de informarles lo requerido volvió al lado de una chica de cabello rosado que se abalanzó al pecho del chico para llorar.

Temari se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas mientras Kankuro iba por un café, trató de calmarse pero el llanto de Matsuri la sacaba de quicio por lo que decidió ir a la azotea para tomar aire fresco. Por fin llegó, tras recorrer un millón de pasillos y abrir cientos de puertas. Lo primero que hizo fue respirar profundamente, dejando que el helado aire nocturno la despejara un poco sin embargo a la segunda inhalación captó en el ambiente el peculiar olor del humo de cigarro. Buscó con la mirada al causante topándose con un chico demasiado familiar. Esté estaba recargado contra la pared del depósito de agua fumando tranquilamente.

-Shikamaru-reconoció acercándose-No puedes para de fumar ¿Verdad?-comentó recargándose en la misma pared en donde estaba el Nara.

-Es problemático pero me tranquiliza-contestó soltando una bocanada de aire-¿Cómo está?-cuestionó mirando al frente, embelesado con las luces lejanas de la ciudad.

-Aun no sale de cirugía-suspiró levantando la vista-¿A ti no te gustan, verdad?-mencionó la rubia con una sonrisa triste-La estrellas-aclaró al sentir la mirada confusa del muchacho.

-Eso tú ya lo sabes-respondió dándole una calada a su cigarro-lo mío son las nubes…son menos problemáticas-explicó dejando que el humo saliera de su boca.

-No entiendo como las estrellas pueden ser problemáticas-se burló observándolo de reojo.

-Son tan…-frunció imperceptiblemente el ceño-brillantes-finalizó-Como tú-añadió con simpleza.

-Entonces yo no te agrado ¿Eh?-insinuó sonriendo de medio lado pero aun con tristeza y preocupación.

-No retuerzas lo que dije mujer problemática-advirtió dándole una calda al cigarro.

-A mi si me gustan, en especial las fugaces-mencionó distraídamente-…desearía que apareciera una ahora y así podía pedir que Gaara estuviera bien-susurró bajando la vista, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Shikamaru la miró con inquietud. Llevo el cigarro a sus labios mientras levantaba la vista al cielo. Este estaba repleto de estrellas que se podían ver gracias que el hospital estaba a las orillas de la ciudad. Nuevamente dejó el humo libre. Él era un genio, debía encontrar una forma de animar a Temari. Él estaba igual de sobresaltado con el asunto del pelirrojo pero sabía que ponerse como un desquiciado no serviría de nada sin embargo ver a la rubia de coletas de esa forma no le estaba ayudando a sus, ya de por sí, alterados nervios.

Shikamaru sabía que de ninguna forma podría hacer aparecer una estrella fugaz pero tenía que idear algo…lo que fuera. Fue en ese momento que, como si de fuerzas divinas se trataran, la respuesta apreció brillando sobre su cabeza, como si deseara que él se diera cuenta.

-Eh Temari, mira-pidió-Una estrella fugaz-con la mano donde tenía el cigarro apuntó un lugar concreto en el firmamento. La chica siguió la trayectoria indicada dando con lo que Shikamaru quería mostrarle.

-Eso es un avión-replicó Temari con gracia.

-Es rápido y va por el cielo, cumple con los requisitos-se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

La rubia rio levemente ante la ocurrencia del chico pero aun así cerró los ojos_. Que Gaara esté bien_ pidió mentalmente como si de verdad se tratara de un cometa. Abrió los ojos sintiendo como si la esperanza renaciera en su interior y que realmente todo estaría bien a partir de ese momento.

-Gracias-musitó abrazando a Shikamaru de lado, provocando que este se sonrojara levemente.

-No veo porque me agradeces, el avión pasó por si solo-se deslindó mirando a otro lado cuando se libró del agarre.

-Sabes-dijo enderezándose-tú eres el problemático, chico nube-recriminó caminando a la puerta. Deseaba saber cómo iba todo.

-No tanto como tú, estrellita-contraatacó sonriendo. Shikamaru metió el cigarro a su boca y miró el cielo. Lo había decidido, las estrellas eran tan buenas como las nubes.

Temari cerró la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes enviarle una mirada cargada de amor al chico más vago que conocía. Tal vez no fuera una estrella fugaz a la que le había confiado la salud de su hermano pero casi lo era…y para ella eso funcionaba.

* * *

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja y espero que no haya salido tan mal. Me inspire en una canción de Hayley Williams y BoB llamada Airplanes donde sale una línea que dice que si los aeroplanos también puedes ser estrellas fugases, solo que aquí son aviones. Espero que les guste y perdón por los errores ortográficos que encuentren pero lo escribí de prisa, no quería perder la idea._

_Ya saben que para cualquier alago, crítica constructiva, sugerencia y demás está el condenadamente sensual botón azul de abajo._

_July-duendecillo_


End file.
